The U.C. Davis Campus Mass Spectrometry Facilities (CMSF) is seeking funds to replace an 11 year old, obsolete AB 4700 MALDI-TOF/TOF. This instrument is used for high-throughput protein, peptide, glycan and oligo analysis by all our major users and is anticipated to soon be no longer supported by AB Sciex. The anticipated replacement instrument is a Bruker UltrafleXtreme. Seven major users and one minor user have been identified from the Departments of Chemistry, BioMedical Engineering, Animal Science, Med: Dermatology, Med: Hematology & Oncology and all are supported by NIH.